Bella with a temper
by When We Stand Together
Summary: The Cullen's make's dinner and Bella get's mad. BPOV


**AN: one-short. Completely pointless but me and my friend was having a good time in web design and I ****(and me friend) just had to write a bit. **

Bella with a temper

Edward and I were lying on his couch in comfortable silence when I feel Edward moving away from me.

"What is it?" I ask quietly.

"Esme wants us to come down." I was confused, immensely so. "She's making dinner and needs our help apparently." I froze in chock. Is he serious? "It's not for us of course." He must have read my very confused and chocked expression. "It's for a new doctor, coming into town and Esme invited him and his wife over for dinner."

"Yeah I got that. Not the part where they had invited people over but that you wouldn't eat it." I say and snicker at the absurd thought of the Cullen's eating a real meal, like a real family. We make our way down in a human pace only to see the funniest picture I've ever seen in my entire life. All other, except Carlisle, was in the kitchen, making dinner, I think. As we walked in, Rosalie left with an icy look on her face. Emmet smiled politely at me and raced after her.

Alice was chopping vegetables in an inhumanly fast pace and they were all done by the time I sat down on a chair at the kitchen island. I couldn't help but stare at them all. I couldn't even find it funny yet. It was so chocking. I don't think any of them had actually really used the kitchen before, besides when I had been here. This has to be the funniest scenario I had ever been apart of. The Cullen's… cooking.

Esme looks up at me with a very embarrassed and confused face. I almost laughed when I saw that she was holding a broccoli in her hand and obviously didn't know what to do with it.

"Ehm. What am I supposed to do with the… what's it called?" I had to fight to keep the threatening smile of my face and answered in the calmest voice I could, despite the fact that inside I was laughing my head of and it almost gave me a migraine not letting it out.

"It's broccoli." I replied and my voice was just a little higher than normal. I could see Jasper smiling even with his back towards me at my obvious struggle to speak out load without laughing. Stupid empathic vampire! "And you're supposed to boil it." When she turned I had to look down in order to hide my smile. I looked over at Edward who was frying the chicken and I could see his smile as well.

I was mentally recording all of this while, simultaneously, wishing for a real recorder. I was in my recording thought while Jasper turned to me and asked when the potatoes where ready and if I could check them out. I said yes but I had a subconscious though that I would regret it.

He brought the potato to me and as I was about to take a bite my teeth were stopped by the potato. Obviously this was hilarious because all of them practically bend over and laughed their ass off. O grumbled and put down the offensive potato. There was a slight throbbing in my front teeth, I wasn't prepared that the potato being that hard.

"So… was it ready?" I stared in disbelief and turned my head and grumbled more and flushed.

"Do you think it was ready?" I said in an icy and annoyed voice and as soon as I yelled, I regretted it. Edward turned with a chocked expression. I shrugged my shoulders and kept on looking. Obviously, he was annoyed by the fact that he still couldn't hear my thought and he went back to his chicken. I could see Alice shaking with silent laughter and I hissed silently in annoyance towards her which made her laugh even more.

"I guess three minutes was not enough." Jasper was trying to say it in a serious and regretful way and it would have fooled me if I hadn't been around them for as long as I had. Right then, Emmett came into the room looking happy and curious.

"What is all the fuss about?!" He yelled in his booming voice. I was practically loosing my temper and I turned in Emmett's direction and gave him an evil gaze and then turned away. He was chocked and right at this second I couldn't seem to care. This whole thing with the cooking was over in my head, instead I was thinking that I was probably the only human on the planet that could ever give a vampire the "evil eye" and live to tell the tale.


End file.
